


Meant To Be Dominated

by Jisungbttm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungbttm/pseuds/Jisungbttm
Summary: He gasped after feeling something hard poking his butt and grasped the sink immediately, lowering his head and squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling. "Hyung, you are hard"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 11





	Meant To Be Dominated

Jisung left a deep sigh as everyone cheered in contentment at his loss in the game. Now he has to clean the dishes. He screamed silently in defeat, hands on head. Frustrated. 

Everyone laughed. "Get to work 'uri' Jisungie" Haechan beamed, making everyone laugh at the boy's remark. Jisung glowered at him and got up on his feet. Went to the kitchen which was situated alongside the dining room. And the dining room which was next to the living room. 

The lights of the living room were turned off as the movie was playing on the huge tv. The clinking sounds from the kitchen were faintly audible. 

Jisung was too focused on the dishes that he didn't notice when two robust solid arms coiled up his lithe waist firmly. Making him startled and a yelp escaped his mouth. "Shshhh~" Jaemin shushed him. "Uh~ Hyung you scared me. I'm almost finished" Jisung waggled his hands after washing them. Not turning back. Jaemin buried his face on Jisung's back. Scenting him. 

He gasped after feeling something hard poking his butt and grasped the sink immediately, lowering his head and squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling. "Hyung, you are hard" "Yes Jisung, for some time now~ please don't make any sound, it won't take long~" Jaemin brought his mouth close to his ear, warm breath tickling against it. 

Jisung's head fell back, eyes still squeezed shut as Jaemin grinded upwards aggressively. Now clutching on Jisung's hips, digging his fingers there to keep the younger boy on spot. 

"ah~" Jisung moaned softly as Jaemin was grinding against his hole hungrily. "ah~ Hyung we'll get caught!" He warned the other, his mouth agape "Silent!" Jaemin ordered sternly with that raspy voice of his and jerked forward. Making Jisung's eyes teary and slap that partly wet palm over his mouth. 

Another jerk from Jaemin without warning and Jisung stumbles forward. Grasping the side of the sink and the countertop for dear life with both his hands. 

Jaemin is always excited. And a little too rough on the younger. He can't help it. When he makes love to Jisung, his senses don't cooperate with him. Understandable. 

He nipped at the exposed smooth skin of Jisung's neck. Causing Jisung to turn his face to his side giving a good amount of access and hissed. He wants to moan loudly so bad. Almost at the verge of welling up. Panting heavily. Having a death grip on the sink. Uncomfortable hotness filling the air. 

Jaemin picked up his pace. Too eager to get to his release. "Hyung, harder~" seems like Jisung is close too. Jaemin jerked forward again. Now causing Jisung's crotch to brush against the counter beneath. Making one of his hands shot up to the tile in front, to balance him a bit. 

Even though he's being squeezed against the counter he feels like he'll fall forward on some imaginary free space any moment. 

"A-ah-ah~ hyung~" 

"So this is what it seems like" They jumped in alert. Literally froze on their spot. Recognized the voice, didn't turn back. 

Jisung's whole body caught on fire. Fear, embarrassment, shame all took over him. He hid his face with his arms, hands fisted, hiding his eyes with them. Mentally scolding himself, tears threatening to fall. 

Jaemin turned slowly, annoyance written over his face. "What are you doing here?" Trying to keep himself as calm and collected as possible. "Shouldn't it be my question? What are you guys doing here?" Haechan smiled mischievously, looking all proud catching them, as he leaned on the wall from the side, arms crossed over his chest. 

"If anyone catches someone making love they should disappear from that spot"

"And I won't do that~ You don't want me to viral this video out, right?" Haechan held the phone up and showed a glimpse of what he recorded, which seemed like it would definitely create a great havoc. 

Jisung turned shyly, and watched the mess only to turn back forward, frustrated. 

"What do you want?" Jaemin spat. 

"You tasted Jisung, I want a turn of my own, all three of us. What do you say?" Haechan smirked devilishly. 

"Shut up!" "Okay, not my fault for what happens" Haechan flexed, waving with the phone, intending to leave. "WAIT!" Haechan turned to look at Jaemin. "Hyung, don't do this~ It'll ruin us" Jisung finally spoke. "Not my problem~ agree with my deal then, your secret will be safe with me~" Haechan smiled. 

Jaemin glanced at Jisung and, "Fine!" "Good choice" Haechan left these two on their own, humming his way. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, one day Jisung was all alone at the dorm. The members weren't home, all on their respective schedules or leisures. Haechan and Mark on the 127 dorm of course. So he was napping. Got thirsty thus strolled to the kitchen. Quenched his thirst and headed back. 

Brought his hand to the doorknob, just going to twist it and, "You alone?" Came from the side, scared the shit out of him. "AH!" He shot a hand up his chest and rubbed gently. "Hyung, you scared me" 

"Where's everyone else?" Haechan asked again. "Out" Jisung answered instinctively. "Jaemin?" "Shopping" Jisung answered blandly

"Nice" Haechan jumped on him clutching the wrist of the younger boy. Twisting the doorknob with his other hand, within a blink of an eye. "Wait, Wait! Haechan hyung!" Haechan just gripped both the lithe wrists in firm grasp with his both hands, forcing Jisung in. "Hyung!" And within no time he was flat on the bed. Writhing under Haechan. "So cute, no doubt Jaemin is so obsessed with you" Haechan smirked inauspiciously at him and licked his lips. 

"I'll buy you a new one~" Haechan breathed heavily as he ripped Jisung's top with ease, from the neckline. And tossed it somewhere, at a corner of the room. Jisung hid his chest with his arms crossed over, instinctively. "Um- Hyung~ Wait-" Haechan didn't pay any heed to Jisung's words as he tugged on his pants and pulled it down along with his underwear. 

Jisung shot himself up swiftly, intending to pull his pants back on. But the elder one pushed him back on his previous position harshly. Only to sit back on top of him. Pressing his hard cock against the younger, making him moan involuntarily. 

Jisung slapped his palm against his mouth promptly as it hit him what sound he just left. Alluring the devil himself? Haechan removed Jisung's palm from his mouth, gripping on the wrist firmly. "Oh no no~ Let me hear your beautiful voice. You'll let all of these out for me~" 

"No!" Jisung protested. Haechan's expression darkened. His face sullen. "Let it go Jisung! You'll feel far more better with mine than Jaemin has ever made you feel…… I'm Bigger" Haechan said with a husky voice. 

"I don't care~" 

"Oh, you care. You're a slut! Look at you squirming beneath me. Looking up at me with pleading eyes. You want to be fucked so hard so your throat will go numb for your screaming~" Haechan came close to his ear, hot breath tickling, whispering the end of the words. Jisung can't help but whimper underneath him, his wrists being grasped by both of Haechan's firm grip. 

Haechan moved up and "Submit!" ordered. Stubborn Jisung pulled his wrists towards him forcefully in order to free himself instead. 

"So you want it rough" Haechan said with a sigh of irritation and locked Jisung's wrists upwards against the mattress. 

He took his palm down slowly and brushed a finger against Jisung's pink, smooth hole. Jisung left a breathy moan. Face turning to a side. Pleasure climbing up his body. Head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. 

And then the finger slipped in. Following another one immediately. Making Jisung jump and try to close his thighs, intended to push and move Haechan away from top of him with his hands again, which he didn't become able to. "Seems like you're loose. Did you pleasure yourself? Or Jaemin did you today? He can't live without touching you a day" Haechan teased him. The corner of his lips curling up. 

Jisung couldn't form words with his mouth. Haechan has surprisingly really long fingers. Jisung was feeling like he was being choked as Haechan's fingers were being disrespectful and aggressive. Long fingers trying to search a certain spot. "Ah~anh~ahh~" And then "AH~" Jisung left a loud, lewd moan as Haechan curled his fingers up greedily. "Yes~" Haechan smiled in content, and did it again. "AHh~" "You like it? Such a slut!"

Jisung just glared back to him swiftly at the call, eyes full of disbelief, teary but they both know that he is liking what he's receiving. Haechan couldn't help but put another finger in. He is looking too cute to make him wait. 

Jisung's loud moaning intensified. At a certain point Haechan gave up and lined himself against Jisung, bringing his fingers out. He slipped in Jisung with one go. Literally slamming inside as far as he can go. "AHmm~" 

"I know~ I'm big~ but you can take mine!" Haechan assured him. Surely he was big… And fat. Making Jisung feel full. 

Both were panting. But Haechan is too desperate to let him adjust. So he tugged Jisung's legs on his shoulder and started plunging into a frail Jisung with ravenous hunger. Jisung's moaning coming out of his plush lips stuttered. Eyes rolling back. Enchanting Haechan to a deeper, darker level of sinister. 

"Jisung~ My Jisung~ Only mine~" Haechan licked on his thumb then stroked over a nipple roughly, moving the thumb clockwise and tweaking it. Jisung arched his back lightly, mouth agape, "Nnn~ Ahmm~mmm~ Hyu-hyung~" 

Haechan brought his face close to Jisung's neck, burying himself there. Nipping on the soft, sensitive flesh. "Mmm?" Haechan's vibrating voice sent shivers up his spine. Jisung can almost tear up in pleasure. 

Haechan suddenly bit him. "Ah!~" Jisung knitted his brows, eyes shut. Haechan licked the skin, taking a fat stripe, sucking there. Abusing the space. Almost drawing a pink hickey. "Nnnm~ Stop!" But Haechan might be wanting to paint it in scarlet red. 

Suddenly, pulling his whole cock out and slamming inside, hammering forward. Causing Jisung to jolt. Even the bangs on his forehead jiggled. "Ah~ too much~ c-cumming~ ahh~ hyung~" Haechan didn't pay any attention. He bit on that spot again now making Jisung squeeze his eyes shut as he started welling up head dropping sideways, abusing the nipple and continuing his ministrations down there all so well. 

"Cum then" Haechan whispered, his voice dropping a few levels.

"Not before I step in" Jaemin intervened, appearing out of nowhere. 

It then hit Haechan that he didn't shut the door. He mentally facepalmed himself, his face contorted. Raising his head up to meet Jaemin's gaze who was resting himself leaning against the door which is currently shut, crossed arms resting on his chest. He was wearing a baby blue sweater with his sleeves rolled up to his arm, Rolex. White pants. 

"Bitch!" Haechan faked a smile at him. Jaemin scoffed, slowly reaching forward. 

"Let me show you how to do it together" Jaemin approached them. Noticing an exhausted Jisung, his chest heaving up and down unceasingly as he was panting hard. 

He tugged his sweater off of him hurriedly, unbuckling his belt following a clicking noise. Jisung's blurry eyes on him. Can't process things properly. He stripped himself and climbed on the bed, making himself comfortable near the headboard. 

Stared at Haechan who was a bit confused. Pointed his index finger at him to get his attention to the finger. Haechan followed the finger as it was slowly dropping downward, pointing at Jisung's belly. The finger now moving towards Jaemin mid air. Pointing every inch of Jisung's front. Then it stopped. Right at Jisung's mouth. And, "Watch" with a husky voice Jaemin stated. A puzzled Haechan just kept his eyes on what was going on. 

Jaemin took his cock on his hand. Pointing it inward Jisung's mouth and Jisung obliged by opening his mouth wide. Taking the thick mass that was being shoved down his throat. He coughed slightly. But didn't protest. Hands still locked by Haechan. "Mm!" Seems like Jisung warned Jaemin about something. Haechan just watched how good Jisung was being for Jaemin. 'Impossible' he thought and leered at Jaemin. Jaemin returned Haechan's gaze back through his forehead, with a snicker following a smirk. Eyes dark, full with mystery. 

Jisung doesn't submit easily. Everyone knows that. But now that Jaemin is abusing his throat with his ravenous thrusts he's not so interested in pushing him away even though they might have fucked a while ago while no one was home.

Haechan gazed at Jisung's throat. And there's no doubt that the mass wasn't hitting the back of the poor boy's throat. Especially when he was frowning like that, eyes squeezed shut. Haechan's lips curved from the side. A mischievous idea popped up in his head and he glanced at Jaemin. 

Loosened Jisung's wrists and grasped on his thighs. Yanking them up, bringing them against his chest. This jerk caused Jisung to get into a bending position. Upper part down, latter part up. Giving an unhealthy amount of access to Jaemin almost penetrating his throat. "Mmm! MM!" Haechan started jackhammering inwards instantly. 

Jisung couldn't help but make an attempt to push Haechan away, trying to free himself from the grip. But Haechan is definitely stronger. Jisung started thrashing among both of them. 

He started skimming over Jaemin's thighs, hips to shove him away. "Mm!" But suddenly his both hands got clasped. And he looked up, with teary, pleading eyes. Looking wrecked at Jaemin. Jaemin's face had no remorse who had just encircled Jisung's delicate wrists within his grasp. 

Jisung tried, he tried to free his wrists. "Mm~ MM!" Jaemin instead increased his pace of slamming inside his small mouth. 

"Right!" Haechan remarked and he himself started slamming like a predator. So hungry, so thirsty, so insatiable. Jisung jerked forward, towards Jaemin. Yes, Haechan hit it. He had found that spot yet again. There's no stopping. So he intensified his pace to assault that spot. Over and over. 

"Jisungie~ Does it feel good? Does it feel good to be manhandled by two lascivious men?" Haechan whispered with a deep ruthless voice. 

"mmhm~" Jisung whimpered. "Slut!" Jaemin remarked, his eyes closed and head thrown back. 

Haechan brought his face down on Jisung's nipples. Giving one a hard lick. Taking it whole inside his mouth. Sucking and the other one being tweaked harshly. Jisung feels like he's in cloud nine. 

It was all too much for him. So the younger finally, had to spurt out ropes of semen on himself unintended. Without warning Jaemin snaked a hand under his nape, bending his neck and filled his throat with thick liquid substance with a groan. Forcing it in as Haechan clutched Jisung's other hand to not halt the process. 

It didn't take long for Haechan to spew his juices inside Jisung. And he still went on. Forcing the liquid in by thrusting in and out. Asserting dominance. He pulled himself off at the same time as Jaemin. Plopping himself onto Jisung. "Ah!" Jisung mewled, his body aching, exhaustion filling his core. All energy drained out of his body. He pushed Haechan off of him. 

Jaemin didn't wait to wear his clothes back on reaching for the door fixing his neck. "A hickey?!" Jaemin asked with his deep voice, sounding a bit irritated. "So?" Haechan raised himself up, one of his elbows resting against the mattress, lifting an eyebrow up showing attitude. 

Haechan watched Jaemin walking to the computer table and grabbing a camera from the back. "From now on you'll visit us whenever I'll tell you, to do whatever I order you to do 'to him' or this will be viral" Jaemin gestured at jisung and showed a footage of Haechan being wild to Jisung with a smirk. 

"Well you forgot the footage I have" Haechan tried, with his husky deep voice. "That recorded only our backs~ It wouldn't do nothing~" Jaemin faked a pout with innocence written over his face. Making Haechan clench his jaw tight and facepalm mentally. A demon indeed. 

"Why do you think Jisung is so submitted to me? He has not been given any chance to deny" Jaemin's voice hitted low, a dark aura surrounding him and he grinned before leaving the room. Slamming the door shut behind him. 

And Haechan was left with Jisung who was panting hard, still lying on his back. 

"So…… round two?!" Causing Jisung's eyes to widen at that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meant to be Dominated

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
